User blog:CrazyMori/Hazama the Ouroboros
Hazama, the Ouroboros is a champion concept in League of Legends. Notes: Hazama is a fictional champion concept, based off of the BlazBlue character Hazama. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Abilities Hazama throws a snake chain out in range 700. If it collides with an enemy or allied minion, monster, champion, or terrain, Hazama drags himself through the air to the other end of the chain. If it is an enemy, Hazama deals magic damage to them when the chain connects. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Hazama moves 15% slower for 1.0 seconds. During this period, Hazama gains 15 additional magic resistance. At the end of the duration, Hazama flips into the air, dealing magic damage in a 300 range circle around himself. of the magic damage Hazama takes during the duration is added to the damage of . If the skill is executed a second time in the 1.0 seconds, Hazama executes the flip early. The flip leaves Hazama airborne and untargetable for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range= }} On activation, Hazama swings both of his knives at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and recovering 5 mana with each hit. The attack can be triggered up to 5 times total before going on cooldown. If the fifth hit lands, Hazama gains 15% increased movement speed and 15% CC reduction for 1 second. Each successful hit reduces the cooldown of by 1 second. The first and fifth hit apply on hit effects. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=200 }} Hazama has a total of 3 seconds to execute the four follow-up hits. Hazama does not need to hit the same target 5 times, and instead could hit several different targets individually so long as they are within his range. Hazama's basic attacks inflict Grievous Wounds on enemy champions for 5 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 10 seconds. Hazama breaks free of any current crowd control effects, then kicks his way through to the target, doing high magic damage and knocking the target airborne for 2.0 seconds. They are untargetable while in the air, and they are stunned for an additional 0.5 seconds upon hitting the ground. Upon use of , the current cooldowns of , , and are all lowered by 6 seconds. |leveling = |range= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Strategy Hazama's kit is mostly based around the idea of a counter to low mobility and high burst AP mids. His primary abilities consist of mobility, burst, an anti-CC ultimate, and situational damage mitigation combined with the potential to retaliate with a significant amount of the enemy's burst that was inflicted on you. The last two parts are what makes Hazama so solid against magic damage champions, and conversely, somewhat weak against AD assassins with strong pre-6 damage. He has cooldown reduction potential from , but you don't get all that much utility out of that part of the ability if you use it as an escape from crowd control as an opening move. Futhermore, the range on is quite small, so many AP mids will be able to zone you with some form of CC outside of its active range. also suffers from fairly short range. This puts a large emphasis on using correctly for placement, initiates, and escapes. This is part of why it has a moderate cooldown that doesn't get lower with levels, but good range and scaling. To get a second use of in a fight, you will need to correctly utilize the effects of and . Generally, your combo is to initiate with your Q, then use the E to refresh part of the cooldown of the Q. You can also use your E in lane to gain a negligible amount of mana back and make CS a bit easier, but the lack of CD refresh means that it is more designed for bursting champions. The W, , is the tricky bit that makes or breaks good Hazama players. You'll want to use it either to tank burst and then reflect some of it, or to avoid skillshot based crowd control at the cost of less overall damage from the skill. Once your is up, you have a bit more presence due to a combination of anti CC and more cooldown reduction potential, but the lack of range means you can't just walk an AP mid out of lane at level 6. You simply don't have the range on the skill to get past a strong CC champion like Ryze or Ahri. Instead, you'll need to carefully position inside of their range with before going in for the kill. Category:Custom champions